1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hard disk-mounting module, more particularly to a drawable hard disk-mounting module for mounting in a computer server housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer server requires many hard disks for storing large amounts of data. The hard disks are required to be removable from the computer server so as to facilitate replacement and maintenance thereof. While the space inside a computer server is limited, it is important to place as many hard disks in the computer server as possible so as to minimize costs.
Conventionally, the hard disks are respectively mounted in drawable cartridges, and the cartridges are then mounted removably in the computer server housing. As shown in FIG. 1, four hard disks 91 are respectively mounted in mounting frames 93 with handles 92. The mounting frames 93 with the hard disks 91 are disposed in parallel in a front space of a server housing 94 in such a manner that the handles 92 are exposed outwardly of the server housing 94 for facilitating drawing of the mounting frames 93. As a consequence, the number of the hard disks 91 placed in the computer server housing 94 cannot be increased, and a rear space of the server housing 94 cannot be utilized.